


5 times Someone found Sebastian Sleepwalking

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Sebastian sleepwalks, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Ever since his mom died, Sebastian started sleepwalking.Aka 5 times someone found Sebastian sleepwalking.





	5 times Someone found Sebastian Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 times someone found Barry sleepwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211477) by [WolfKomoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki). 



> The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by Fox.

Sebastian had always been a sleepwalker ever since his mom died. It had been a regular occurrence for him ever since he was eleven. Richard had installed safety locks in the house when Sebastian lived with him, worried that he would stumble outside of the house while sleepwalking. It had worked, until he forced Sebastian to live with his mother in Paris. Charlotte took over the duty of installing the safety locks, until she transferred Sebastian to Dalton Academy. At Dalton Academy, there were no safety locks in Sebastian’s room, so he often wandered out of the room whilst sleepwalking.

 

  1. Trent



 

 

It’s well past curfew. They’re not supposed to be roaming the halls at this hour, but Sebastian tended to sleepwalk. When Sebastian leaves the room, Nick was dead to the world asleep, so he didn’t even hear Sebastian leave the room. Sebastian walks in the hallway, until he finds himself slowly walking into Trent’s dorm. Trent was never the type to keep it locked, so Sebastian could easily walk inside.

        

“No! Mom!” Sebastian cries out, and that’s when Trent slowly opened his eyes to see Sebastian standing in front of the door.

        

“Sebastian? What the hell are you doing? It’s late!” Trent asks, slowly sitting up in the bed.

        

“Mom, mom!” Sebastian sobs. Trent frowns. Why was Sebastian crying, and why was he calling out for his mom? Slowly, he gets up from the bed, turning on the lamp as he walks over to Sebastian. When he sees the glassy, unfocused look in his eyes, Trent freezes.

        

“Hey? Sebastian?” He asks with concern.

        

“Please don’t hurt her!” Sebastian calls out.

        

“Sebastian? Hey, you okay?” Trent asks. He waves a hand in his face, and gets no response. Suddenly it clicks. _Oh God, Sebastian isn’t awake. He’s sleepwalking._ He’d heard somewhere that it was dangerous to wake a sleepwalker, but Sebastian was crying.

“Hey, Sebastian, let’s get you to bed, okay?” Trent asks, slowly coaxing Sebastian into the empty bed next to him. Sebastian slowly closes his eyes after that, still asleep.

 

  1. Hunter



 

 

He’s sitting at his desk doing homework when he sees Sebastian walk inside. Sebastian was in nothing but his boxers, and Hunter is pretty sure he’s mortified.

 

“What the—what the hell are you doing?” He asks. Sebastian doesn’t reply, which is when Hunter’s blood boils.

 

“Dude, what the fuck? I told you that I’m not even remotely bi-curious.” He growls as he gets closer to Sebastian. He frowns when he sees the glassy, unfocused look in his eyes.

 

“What the—shit. You’re totally asleep right now. What am I supposed to _do_?” Hunter asks.

 

“I want to play on the swings.” Sebastian informs. Hunter blinks.

        

“Sebastian, wake the hell up already!” Hunter shouts, startling Sebastian awake. Sebastian slowly blinks and that’s when he sees Hunter’s face.

        

“Oh shit.” Sebastian says, having realized what happened.

        

“So, you sleep walk?” Hunter asks. Sebastian shrugs.

        

“It started after my mom died.” He answers. Hunter frowns.

        

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He says.

 

  1. Blaine



 

 

Blaine was going for a late-night drive to help him sleep when he sees Sebastian sitting at a bus stop. Blaine frowns and parks the car. It was raining hard, and Sebastian wasn’t wearing a jacket. Blaine frowns and walks over to Sebastian.

 

“Sebastian? What are you _doing_ out here?” He asks, putting a jacket over his shoulders. Sebastian was shivering until Blaine puts the jacket over his shoulders. Sebastian doesn’t reply, and that’s when it clicks. Sebastian wasn’t awake, he was sleep walking. Blaine knew that Sebastian sleepwalks when Blaine invited him over for the holidays.

        

“Sebastian? It’s cold out here. Let’s get you somewhere warm, okay?” Blaine pleads. It was surprisingly easy to coax Sebastian into his car, and that’s when Blaine helps strap him in the back seat so he could lie down. He decides to drive him to his house, knowing that if Sebastian was caught sneaking into Dalton that he could be in trouble.

 

  1. Hunter part 2



 

Hunter looks up when he hears the door open. Sebastian had wandered into his room for the second time tonight. He knew, though, that if Sebastian were awake, that there was no way in hell he’d be in his dorm right now. Sebastian isn’t into people that aren’t into him. Other than Blaine. He sighs and walks over to him.

        

“Come on. Let’s get you into bed.” He says as he gently coaxes Sebastian into the empty bed in his dorm.

 

  1. Janitor



 

 

It’s late at night when a janitor walks into the supply closet to find a teenage boy inside.

 

“What the hell? What are you doing in here?” She asks.

 

“I wanted to get some ice cream.” Sebastian says. The janitor frowns and gets closer to Sebastian. When she gets closer, she sees the glassy unfocused look in the kid’s eyes.

 

“Holy—oh my—hey kid? _Wake up_ , okay?” She pleads, gently trying to wake him up. Sebastian slowly opens his eyes.

        

“I slept walked into a _closet_?” He asks incredously.

 

 


End file.
